No sweet, no beautiful
by Matuk
Summary: ESO que llevara a Harry Potter al lago, junto a él, tal vez en un principio era infantil y ruin. HarryDraco.


Este es un fic que disfruté mucho escribiendo, o sea, me satisfice a mi misma con el resultado. Es esta la única razón por la que espero gocen al leerlo.

Se podría decir que es un Draco/Harry como siempre me hubiera gustado.

**No sweet, no beautiful. **

Lo alcanzó a ver de lejos, huérfano y olvidado. Su cabello era blando y su boca pequeña.

Harry se sentó a su lado procurando mucho no tocarlo. Miró sólo un segundo su perfil afilado y perfecto, neutro y callado, sin característica alguna de las muchas razas reconocibles en el planeta. Sonrió con sorna tras evaluarlo y luego siguió sin esfuerzo el trazo de su mirada hasta toparse con el horizonte del lago que le resplandecía en los ojos melancólicos.

Malfoy frunció el ceño con fastidio, seguramente al percatarlo, y pateó una piedra húmeda de vapor líquido por la proximidad del agua, aún sin soltar del todo sus brazos apoyados en las rodillas. Su semblante era oscuro, las comisuras de sus labios apuntaban directamente al suelo y su aura real y espesa estaba enclenque y difusa.

-¿Estás seguro de que es un lugar apropiado para amargarte? Creo que te podrías manchar un poquito la túnica.- empezó el moreno con acidez, mirándole los bajos de la túnica embarrados de lodo, después de largos momentos en los que hubiera esperado que el otro lo mandara ve tú a saber donde.

Una brisa violenta y húmeda les alzó los flequillos y las puntas libres de la túnica al mismo tiempo que Draco daba un saltó y se apartaba de él como si se tratara de un dementor.

-¡POTTER!- aulló cayéndose de lado y sacando a la vez, con considerada agilidad, la varita de entre los pliegues manchados de la túnica- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- rabioso, apuntándolo directamente a la frente y echado en el suelo el suelo irregular y mojado.

-¿No me habías visto?- preguntó el moreno alzando una ceja, riéndose perplejo.- Llevo un buen rato aquí.- aseguró mientras el otro hacia el intento parsimonioso de incorporarse nuevamente, aún con la varita en ristre.

-¿Sí?- el rubio se sacudía con ímpetu la manga con la que se había apoyado; el rostro contraído sanguinariamente.- ¡Pues vete a la mierda!- completó a través de unas pausas agudas, sacudiendo la varita frente a su nariz.

-Vale.- Harry asintió, se quitó de entre los ojos la mano del otro con un golpe muy poco amable e hizo el ademán de alzarse, pero se detuvo y frunció el ceño fingiendo demencia. De pronto se dejó caer de sentón haciendo que Draco arrugara la nariz.

-Fíjate que creo que ya estoy en ella, o junto a ella, si es que no suena demasiado vulgar.- y se encogió de hombros. Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se fue a mirar el lago con una actitud huraña colmada de palpable irritación.

-No tengo humor para soportarte.- dijo, y su usual tono menospreciativo era un tanto debilucho.

-Entonces no me habías visto…- comenzó Harry.

-Pensé que eras cualquier gata.- le cortó el rubio.

Harry frunció la boca sin comprender. Draco le echó una ojeada por el rabillo del ojo y tuvo la sorpresiva decencia de dedicarle una explicación.

-Ya sabes, bueno no, no creo que sepas: Eres homosexual o simplemente repelente.- Harry juntó el ceño.- Me refiero a las mujerzuelas, gatas, es lo mismo.- torció los labios.- Lo único diferente fueron el abrazo torpe que no me diste y el silencio otorgado (_reconfortante_).

_La loción fresca y no el perfume dulce. _

Harry soltó una risotada brutal y burlona.

-Te seducen cuando estás sumido en la depresión.

Draco estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que ya se había esfumado, pero a pesar de su colmo respondió con etiqueta:

-Sí y ni así funciona.

Harry se sonrió porque el rubio lo miró con la cabeza inclinada perramente y las cejas levantadas, dejando en claro que no dudaba de su belleza única. Después volvió a su posición original y tuvo la sutileza de un mohín corto y avergonzado que no tenía intención de mostrarle, pues no esperaba que el otro lo mirara por tanto tiempo. El aceitunado encontró cierto encanto en la sonrisa del rubio, pero olvidó disfrutarlo pues al mismo tiempo comprendió que estaba escrutándolo vivamente.

Pasó un instante de silencio. El viento era dulce y comenzaba a ponerse tibio a través del color pardo del atardecer. Para sorpresa de ambos fue placentero. La única explicación de ese hecho incoherente fue que al saberse odiados el uno por el otro no necesitaban aparentar nada, por lo tanto no requerían rellenar silencios intentando hacer que el otro estuviera cómodo. Al conocer tal enigma irónico se interesaron un poquito por el momento.

-¿Por qué estás solo?- preguntó Harry después de un rato.

Draco no dijo nada, no lo miro, se empezó a reír. El moreno lo contempló con atención. La risa chispeante y resplandeciente era muy natural, tal vez por la amargura con la que venía acompañada.

-¿Cuándo se lo llevaron a Azkaban?- continuó Harry, acertando en la indirecta.

Draco se siguió sonriendo, pero de pronto su risa trasmutó a una fingida, horrenda, casi sádica.

-Hace dos días.- dijo como quién comenta cualquier mundano acontecimiento.

Harry asintió. Sabía lo que tenía que decir, pero el sólo hecho de pensarlo le hizo sentir el corazón trepándole por la garganta. Espero un momento y cuando creyó que Draco no estaba del todo atento, lo dejó ir con prisa, conteniendo un poco la respiración:

-¿Y estás bien?

Draco se detuvo ahí mismo, incluso pareció que el viento dejara de moverle el cabello, siempre trocándolo de colores que iban desde el perla hasta el rubio cenizo. Tardó un rato en levantar los pequeños, claros y desafiantes ojos hasta él.

Harry no pudo soportar por mucho tiempo su mirada, aunque sí intento,… y es que lo traspasaba.

-¿Qué pretendes?- le soltó con ira.

-Yo nada.- dijo el moreno sintiendo que el corazón le quería perforar el pecho por el repentino e inesperado nerviosismo.

-Parece que sí.- tajantemente. Esperó a que el otro le dijera algo, pero Harry se limitó a tomar pequeños trozos de césped para intentar arrojarlos al lago. El único inconveniente era que el viento se los devolvía a la cara.- ¿Entonces?- arremetió Draco.

El moreno, que esperaba oírlo mandarlo a la mierda una vez más, captó en su voz el encubierto interés. De un momento a otro estaba más que repuesto de la ansiedad. Ni atosigado ni exacerbado. Con una tranquilidad sorpresiva y casi soberbia se encogió de hombros, dispuesto a responderle, atendiendo a la vez a la enorme necesidad de mirarlo de nuevo. Lo hizo un poco y se estrelló de lleno con una mirada interrogante, azulada, gatuna. Carraspeó reprimiendo el enrojecimiento de su rostro y susurró:

-Es tan sencillo como que me estoy poniendo en tu lugar.

Draco esbozó una mueca filosa, desagradable y pedante.

-Ah. Claro, Potter… ¿O debería decir, San Potter?- dijo arañando el aire, fulminándolo con terquedad e inclinándose con agresividad hacia él. Su rostro iluminado y claro estaba ligeramente dorado por el vello rubio y delgado de sus pómulos.

Harry frunció la nariz, pero no se disgustó, al contrario, algo le sacudió la barriga cuando logró, al contrario de lo que el otro esperaba, reprimir a tiempo la urgencia de echarse para atrás intimidado por esa ensayada mordacidad. Como no lo hizo, Draco alcanzó a estar milímetros de su rostro, sus ojos se encontraron a la misma altura, se contemplaron en sus reflejos,… sus narices estuvieron a punto de rozarse, _besarse_.

-No te molestes, infeliz hipócrita- increpó el rubio muy preocupado por apartarse a toda velocidad, juntando mucho las cejas por poco transparentes, con un rubor rosado y tibio debajo de los ojos.

-No puedes tener peor concepto de mí¿verdad?- jodió Harry con un deje de amargura, aunque con el alboroto de sus vísceras inclemente; sus ojos verdes oscurecidos.

-Se me hace que sí.- concedió Malfoy, aliviado por el hervor de la cara que se le esfumó casi tan pronto como vino.- Ni tú de mí.- reconoció después de unos instantes.

-Sí.- le confió Harry ciertamente dulce, y entonces Draco, sintiendo un escalofrío, aunque disimulándolo casi del todo, comprendió las consecuencias gratas que sus posiciones divergentes y eternamente aborrecidas les otorgaban: La seguridad de no poder ser juzgado un poco más por el otro ni ser hipócritas, como antes había pensado; además de tener la certeza de conocer lo peor de cada uno porque era lo que más se dignaban en mostrar con tal de empujar lejos cualquier atisbo de simpatía. Eso era.

Su vista se fue a donde Harry no podía alcanzarla, su cabello estaba muy despeinado y brillante por el filo del sol al borde del horizonte. Se quedó quieto y callado un buen rato, enfadado, acaso más de lo requerido pues no se sentía preocupado en lo más mínimo porque Harry se impacientara. Si lo hacía mejor, así no tendría que ceder a su única, imprecisa y confusa alternativa ni al sentimiento de intimidad y cordura conducido por el otro; repleto de la esencia del otro.

Hubo un momento en que tuvo que reconocer que se sentía con ganas de hablar, aún sabiendo quién lo escucharía. Cerró los ojos sin pensarlo, percibiendo el calor en sus pómulos, el temblor en sus manos, el hormigueo en su boca, la humedad balanceándose en su garganta, presionándolo, asfixiándolo, exigiéndole que se rindiera…

Y se rindió. Sus hombros enjutos, endurecidos, pequeños y frágiles se agitaron bajo la túnica negra.

-Estoy impresionado.- declaró y su voz estaba auténticamente quebrada. Harry parpadeó de ofuscación antes de que sus ojos paulatinamente se suavizaran hasta el punto de ser una suerte que el rubio no lo estuviera mirando.- Sólo espero que no se muera ahí.- continuó Malfoy con el mismo tono imposible para Harry, inevitable.- No me dejaría vivir el arrepentimiento de habernos tratado tan mierda toda la vida.- Se detuvo imposibilitado y suspiró.

Algo tintineó cerca de sus labios inusualmente tersos y pigmentados de melón. Harry quiso imaginarse que era una lágrima y el hecho de sólo creerlo lo conmovió profundamente.

Draco hizo un ademán y pareció, sólo por un instante difícil, que se sentía con la suficiente y inadmisible confianza como para mirarlo de frente. Al final no lo hizo, pero con un musito enloquecedoramente triste le dijo:

-Después de todo es mi papá…

Harry alcanzó una sonrisa que sintió le tensaba el corazón agrandándoselo; plena y dolorosamente complaciente. Rió con una pasión que no llegó a sentir del todo pues aún se negaba. Sin embargo, sabiéndose satisfecho por un nudo de artificio en la garganta, las ganas de tocar y abrazar, se estiró y se echó para atrás. Draco lo sintió, quedo y calmado por una corriente de bienestar que le invadía el hueco profundo que siempre había hecho consciente en su alma.

Queriendo o sin querer, tal vez daba exactamente lo mismo, ambos se apoyaron en el pasto húmedo para descansar la espalda, libre de tensión y apariencias innecesarias. Al momento de hacerlo sus manos quedaron cerca, tan cerca que podían sentirse.

Harry se rindió, era demasiado agudo el zumbar de los latidos desgarradores de su corazón demandante que le acallaba la conciencia. Simplemente quería…

Sintiéndose desmayar de incertidumbre y deseo, quebró a diestra y siniestra su sentido y redujo, casi sin siquiera moverse pero sintiéndolo como todo lo contrario, la escasa distancia entre los dos: Los meñiques de sus manos apenas se palparon.

Draco Malfoy tuvo un débil espasmo: el trozo ínfimo de Harry Potter era tibio, terciopelado. Ambos supieron que estuvo a punto de apartarse, pero para el máximo alivio de ambos, no lo hizo.

FIN.

¡Ay¿Qué puedo decir? Sé que estoy mal, pero caigo en mi propio juego.

¿Me dejan un review¡Pequeñito! De verdad, de verdad, no importa que sea completamente negativo.

**Matuk. **


End file.
